Lost
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: The one where Nico loses his wallet, and Will ends up stalking him in a 'non-creepy' way.


**The one where Nico loses his wallet, and Will ends up stalking him in a 'non-creepy' way.**

Will Solace entered the library, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. Quickly, he went to the front desk, picking up the books he had pre-requested. He made his way up the stairs while fishing his notebook out of his bag. Will has his shift at the library right now, reshelfing books left on tables. But there's finals lurking in the air. So he does the only reasonable thing—he studies while working.

Today, he's got to reshelf books on the second floor.

The second floor is where students go for research. Of course, they can't take books with them. That's absurd. You study there, and either put your book back or leave it for Will. Barely anyone uses the second floor. Only that nerdy blonde girl, a few psychology majors, and that kid who know one really knows what he does, but he's always there.

Will has a system. He has his book cart, filled with books he needs to reshelf. He puts his own books on top, headphones in as he has the audiobook reading to him while he flips through the pages. It was a very good strategy, and he'd occasionally look up to see if someone was finished with books.

That kid who know one really knows, who's just there, got up from his table. He put his large headphones over his ears, going down the stairs. Will watched him until he was sure he was gone. He pushed his cart to the now vacant table, collecting the books on his cart.

There it was. The dark, leather wallet hidden under a pile of books, along with a red notebook. Will picked the items up, putting them in the drawer of his cart—for left behind and lost items. Will completely missed the opening, dropping the two items on the ground. Cursing himself, he pulled out his earbuds, bending down to pick them up.

The wallet lay open, a New York driver's license visible. This mystery guy was very attractive. He was ghostly pale, kinda unhealthy looking, with messy, shaggy dark hair (like he'd just gotten out of bed) and dark eyes. He wasn't smiling, looking kinda creepy, but still as mysterious as he is on campus.

 _Nico di Angelo_

Will looked around, then pocketed the wallet, placing the notebook among his own.

.

"What the hell!"

Nico looked up from under the mess of cushions, looking at Percy Jackson, his roommate. Percy was seemingly upset, seeing that their apartment was a complete mess.

"Nico! What're you doing!" Percy yelled.

"I can't find my stuff," Nico explained. "My—my wallet, my sketchbook, I can't find them anywhere!"

"That doesn't mean you turn our apartment into Valdez's workshop." Percy stated. He climbed over the mismatched furniture, making his way to the kitchen.

"Sorry not sorry," Nico said with a shrug.

"Where'd you see them last?"

"Obviously, I don't fucking know. If I did, I wouldn't be in this mess." Nico stated.

"Nico, we said we'd have a study group thing in two hours. Clean this mess up!"

"But—"

"No buts," Percy stated. "I just came from the gym. I'm gonna go shower. Get your shit together."

"Fuck off!"

"Clean up!"

"Find my shit!"

"Not gonna happen!"

Nico huffed, getting off the floor and pulling out his phone. He'd gotten a new notification—or multiple notifications. A few new likes on his pictures, and a new follower.

.

Will was supposed to be studying. That was for sure. Except, he might have peaked at the wallet. And he just maybe looked up _Nico di Angelo._ This Nico kid was everywhere. He had a website, where he sold pieces of art he'd make. He promoted his art on Facebook, Twitter, even Instagram. Lou Ellen, his best friend, had come behind him, snooping with him.

"This is so fucking creepy," Lou pointed out.

"He's really hot though." Will pointed out. "Lou! What the fuck did you just do!"

"I followed him. What's the harm?"

"We stole his wallet. We could get arrested, this is a crime. And now he knows that some random guy is following him." Will pointed out.

Lou shrugged. "Too late now."

"What type of cards does he have?" Lou asked.

"I'm not going through his wallet!"

"Any cash?"

"Still not doing it."

"What about a business card?"

Will slid a cream colored piece of paper to her. Excited, she picked it up, only to frown as her eyes read over the words. "Who's 'Percy Jackson'?"

"Idk."

"But—wait, you _did_ go through his wallet!"

.

"Hey Nico," Percy said. "I've got this thing tomorrow, I need you to come so you could drive me home."

"What thing?"

"I'm getting some teeth pulled." Percy explained. "Don't worry, Annie's taking care of me."

"Why can't she drive you?" Nico asked.

"Annabeth has morning classes."

"Well, I don't have a—"

"You still can't find your wallet?" Nico shook his head. "Dude, it's been a month already."

"I know."

"Well, did you check your car? The bookstore? The library?"

"The library!" Nico explained, jumping up.

.

Will was waiting outside the library, finishing his sandwich before his shift. He noticed a man running up the steps, moving to the door quickly. He looked strangely familiar.

The man went to Will, poking his shoulder. "Where's lost and found?"

"Front desk."

"Hey, do you know Nico di Angelo?" Will asked. The dark haired man turned, looking at him quizzically.

"How'd you know my name?" Will held out the wallet, biting his lip tentatively.

"You..you stole my wallet?"

"Not exactly." Will said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I found it. And now I'm returning it to you."

"I lost this a month ago!" Nico exclaimed. "I had to order a new license and bank card and all that. You thief!"

"I didn't even use your money! Look, it's all still there," Will pointed out.

"You still took it, and kept it for a month!" Nico spat.

"In my defense, your license picture looked kinda hot, so I kept the wallet as a reference on how to find you." Will said, causing Nico to stiffen.

"Me? Hot?" Will nodded.

"I also snooped on your social medias. Happy birthday, by the way."

"Th-thank you?"

"You seem at a loss for words." Will said.

"Well you did just blurt out that I was hot, which isn't something I get often."

"Well Nico, your very handsome." Will corrected. "I'm Will. Will Solace."

"I'd introduce myself, but you kinda already know."

"Yeah." Will said, rubbing his neck nervously. "Let's grab lunch."

Nico was silent for a moment. He plucked his wallet out of Will's hand, pocketing it. "Okay, but _you're_ paying."


End file.
